War end and New life begain
by Coming-Of-Chaos
Summary: with the winter was all but over eveyone take the time to relax, however when cupids come visting the Soul Society it my just make them wish the war was still going on.
1. Chapter 1

The day was great, the sun was out, the birds were sing, and Rangiku was watching something unexpected with a drop jaw. The war was over for now, Aizen had some how found out that Urahara did some thing to him and not knowing what it was he ran a way doing what was to be his last fight with Ichigo, but with the Espada almost all dead along with Gin and Tousen he was now alone so everyone could take this time to rest before hunting him again. Doing this time Rangiku who had been on a walk around the Seireitei was standing around the corner, listening to two people banter back and forth at a restaurant, but that not what was unexpected, what was unexpected was who the people was at the restaurant.

She was still trying to get her mind around it how did Ichigo AND Isane of all people in up at a restaurant together, it just didn't make sense she never even saw them talk to each other but Watching Ichigo and Isane from her vantage point the gears in Rangiku's head began to turn. It had been Six month sense Aizen had use the Forbidden kidos Jikan Teishi and Kuukan Ten-1 to get a way from Ichigo in there last fight and though he had gone home a few times he stay in the Seireitei most of the time and up to seven weeks a go she had not been seeing much of him sense. Rangiku wanting to know what was going on then take a deep breath before walking over there.

Ichigo had been having a great time for once while he was at the Seireitei, most of the time when he came to the soul society he was alway running from Zaraki (E_ven more so when he found out how much stronger Ichigo got.) _or getting into a fight with Renji or some one in the Eleventh Division and while he did in joy a good fight every now and then even he wanted some peace and quiet while staying in the Seireitei some time.

It was when Ichigo had just went into the fourth Division while draging another nameless member of the eleven division who had thought it was a good idea to fight him so they can win some points with Zaraki (_like that would ever happen!_) when he had ran into the lieutenant, she had some squad members take him to the care unit but then ask him why he kept getting into fights as that was the sixth time already he sent one of them there to day and he had gave them seven the day before. He had said that while he didn't know how but they alway found him, Ichigo was shock when Isane who immediately understood what the problem was told he that it was his reiatsu, to those who could sense even the slightest amount of spiritual pressure Ichigo was like a shining beacon.

Even if Kenpachi wasn't aware of it, he was drawn to Ichigo's raw and powerful aura. Isane had use a kido spell to help mask his reiatsu, Ichigo was thankful for that and had stay to see if she needed any help with anything and while he was there the two had some small talk that lead him to staying all day and Ichigo had done the same when he came the next day and so on. It was two weeks sense they had met when Ichigo had surprised even himself by asking her out on a date and was even more surprised when she had said yes.

So here they are at a restaurant having lunch, Isane was telling him about some of her strange nightmares that plagued her and if Ichigo was honest with himself; they were so completely ridiculous (_I mean giant cabbages trying to eat her only for to be save by a catfish with bird wing throwing a baseball bat at them?__ What the hell!) _so much that Ichigo couldn't help but to laugh at it much to Isane embarrassment but she knew he wasn't making fun of her as the nightmares were ridiculous even to herself. Just as Isane was about to ask him more about what the living world was like she saw Rangiku walking up to him.

"Uh Ichigo..?" Isane said while pointing her chopsticks in back of him. Ichigo seeing her point turn around and was some what surprised to see Rangiku as he thought she was with Nemu.

"Hey Ichigo and Isane." Rangiku said nervously as now that she was close to them she could see that they were clearly on a date but not wanting to ask him out right she decided to try a indirectly road.

"Hey Matsumoto, I thought you and Nemu were gonna be training all day to day?" Ichigo said while Isane just wave hello.

"We were but Ukitake-taicho wanted to see her at the last minute, so I thought I see what you were doing sense I haven't seen much you of month." Rangiku Reply wanting to see what he said.

"Oh well I've been with Isane mostly, anyway we got to get going." Ichigo said as they both got up.

"Hey where are you guys going?" Rangiku ask trying to get some more info out of them.

"I'm taking Ichigo to see the sakura trees in Rukongai!" Isane said with a smile just thinking about it. "So if you could I'be happy if you told the SWA that I won't.. be... there..?" Isane said as she blushed and her face went blood red when it hit her that Rangiku was the one that found them. Isane had wanted to keep them dating to them selves for as long as possible but realize when Rangiku tell the rest the SWA then as soon as the meeting end everyone in the Seireitei would know in a hour.

"Well Matsumoto we'll have to talk later, see ya." Ichigo said as he Started walking away but stop when he saw Isane still there.

"Isane?"he ask.

"Why don't you go on ahead, I'll catch up in abit." she reply, Ichigo look puzzled as he watched how red in the face Isane was but shrug it off and went on ahead leaving the two alone, and There was a huge grin on Rangiku's face.

"About that-" Isane started but was cut off by a glant hug she got from Rangiku who was talking a mile a minute.

"Isane you dog!" Rangiku laughed. "You come off as this shy girl who to soft to even look for a man but then score one of the hot's guy's in the whole damn Seireitei!" she yell in excitement!

"Thanks, I think." replied Isane.

"And man, he is built!" Rangiku want on. "I mean you can just tell he packing something BIG down below!

"Really, not going there, Rangiku-san," Isane interrupted. "I just wanted to- " however she was cut off again this time by Soifon who came to get the lady's for the meet SWA.

"What are you two doing here! Our meeting start in less then five minute!" Soifon commanded with a glare however she frown when Rangiku shot her a big smile and bounce over to her, locking Soifon in a bear hug. "oh calm down we'll get going, but our dear Isane has other plan for the day so she not coming! Rangiku said all of this even while keep Soifon in place.

"What other plans, what are you talking about, and let me go!" Soifon yell while trying to get free but found the bigger woman to be a lot stronger then she look _(Che, I guess that jumbo chest of hers not the only reason she a lieutenant) _she thought with a scowl still trying to get free.

"Well time for us to go, have fun on your date! And remember to use Protection! " the lieutenant yell stopping Soifon struggle who head shap up to Rangiku.

"WHAT DATE! WHY WOULD SHE NEED PROTECTION! OY I'M TALKING TO YOU MATSUMO-" her word end there as said woman use Shunpo to head to the SWA meeting. Isane just look on as the women left, not sure what to think of any of the happening just let a wryly smile come to her face.

"So much for keeping it a secret." signing she Shunpo off to catch up with Ichigo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Bleach nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their owners.

* * *

><p>Isane had just caught up to Ichigo, and though she was a still bit depress about Rangiku and most likely Soifon finding out about her and Ichigo, Isane didn't won't it to ruin her date so she let it go for now.<p>

"Isane you were right, these Cherry blossom trees are beautiful..." Ichigo said as Isane knee down to pick at some of the medicinal herbs she was collecting; they had been climbing up the mountain pass looking herbs for the 4th Division. Ichigo was hold two big baskets that were already half way full, though he still found it odd how she was able to tell which weeds were and which was herbs.

"Thanks, a few centuries ago when I was just a kid Unohana-Taicho and I use to plant Cherry blossom seeds all throughout the mountain for fun, waiting for the day they would grow to this size..." Isane said with a smile, Ichigo nod even though he was trying to hide his embarrassment at how much younger he was then the lieutenant, while they may have look the same age, the fact was Ichigo really is a baby in this world.

"I see, I thought it was odd to find so many sakura trees while going up a mountain, so you and Unohana-Taicho planted these a long time ago huh, I guess that mean you two are pretty close eh?" Ichigo and was amuse the blush on her face as her put a hand full of herbs in one of the baskets.

"Yeah I guess you could say that..." Isane reply, with her hand together and a pleasant look in her eyes and a blush on her face as she tries to keep eye with contact with Ichigo. "Unohana-san is the one who taught me about healing Kidō and how you pick and use herbs, I am honored to have met her, and even more that I got to be her lieutenant..." She said glad she had been able to do it while looking Ichigo in the eyes, **in the eye!**

It there was one things Isane really like about Ichigo it was that he was just as tall as her, Her exceptional height for a female Shinigami had always been a soft spot for Isane with her being the giant of the lieutenants, she was even taller the Renji-kun and Sasakibe-san, so it was nice having someone who was the same height... _(Well truth be told Ichigo got me beat by two inches, but as far as I care that even better!) _Isane thought.

"Well I'm glad you've got such a good relationship with your teacher, way better than mine anyway..." Ichigo said with a chuckled as Isane giggle a little, remembering all the stories he told about the former captain of the twelfth division.

"Come Ichigo there are some herbs at the top that I need, so let's get a move on or we won't be back before night fall." Ichigo nod at Isane's words as they got a move on an getting to the top of the mountain.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami Women's Association <strong>

"Isane, is on a date?" Nanao Ise with a shock look on her face, almost unable to believe that their shy's member was going out with a guy, and she wasn't the only one, almost everyone at the meeting had their mouth wide open save for Matsumoto who had just told them, Soifon who Matsumoto had told on the way, and... Unohana?

"Unohana-Taicho, did you know about this?" Nanao ask seeing how unsurprised she look causing everyone to look at her, Unohana rise an eye brow at the lieutenant but shook her head a little.

"No I didn't but I can't say I'm surprise..." This causes everyone to raise an eye brow at her answer as she explains.

"About Six or Seven weeks ago Isane ran into Ichigo when he had brought member of the eleven division to the relief division, I happen to see them talking as I pass by so I really don't know what all happen, It seem their relationship started there as Ichigo kept coming back to talk to Isane, so I knew It was only a meet of time before Ichigo ask her out..."

Taking in everything Unohana said everyone at the meeting had their own thoughts about the matter going thrown their mind as Ruki spoke next.

"I had been wonder where that moron was going to for these past few weeks, but I didn't think it was to see lieutenant Isane..." Ruki said with a thoughtful look on her face, while Kiyone on the other hand had a huge smile on her face.

"Well I'm happy Oniisan found a guy she likes, I hope things go well for them..." Kiyone said causing Ruki to gain a small smile, while she had been hoping Ichigo would someday get together with Orihime, she was glad the Idiot had found someone nice and wish the best for them. _(I guess Uryuu will be happy to know his chances with Orihime just went way up...) _Ruki thought.

"I agree, but you got to admit, it a bit depressing to know that Isane has a man and we don't..." Rangiku whined causing the other to sign as she was right, and the other would admit they hadn't been on a date in a long time and for some centuries', Nemu Kurotsuchi who wasn't all that sure why everyone was so down had kept quiet the whole time but finally spoke when she glances over at soifon.

"Soifon-san, I have notice that your face has become very red, are you sick..." Soifon scowl at Nemu's timing and seeing as how close Rangiku gotten knew it was time for her go.

"She not sick Nemu-chun, she blushing thrown why I don't know ..." Rangiku said but when Soifon saw that glint in her eyes she really wanted to get out of there.

"It nothing, nothing at all, I think it time I go..." Getting up Soifon made her way to the door but before even reaching it she once again lock in bear hug, _(Great, just great, so Jumbo jugs here not only strong but fast too? Omaeda's really is the weak of the lieutenants!)_ Soifon thought in dismay as she try with all her might get free from the big cheated woman grip, where before she had always thought Omaeda was at least better then Hitsugaya lieutenant clearly was not the case.

"Sorry Soifon-Taicho but you're not getting away that easily!" Rangiku said with a big grin, while everyone sweat drops wondering just how this would end.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nightfall<span>**

Night had fall, Ichigo and Isane could be seen running to the fourth Division as it had start to pour down raining on their way back from the mountains and had gotten soakin wet, after entering the Isane room in the squad her told Ichigo to look around while she got them some Towels to dry off with. Looking around the room Ichigo saw that she had couch, her own kitchen and bathroom, there were some pictures on the wall and some flowers here and there. All and all it was a nice place, then Ichigo had saw a small painting of Isane and blond hair girl, who if Ichigo remember right was her little sister (_I think her name was Kiyone...)_ Ichigo thought picking up the painting with a small smile.

"Hey Ichigo, here you go..." Isane said handing him two Towels.

"Thank you I... sa... ne...?" Ichigo had reach out to grab the Towels when he finally got a good look at her, Isane had remove her shinigami robes and wrapping for a long silver yukata and what had his attention was how tight it was on her making her big breasts look even bigger and it didn't help that he was almost sure she had nothing on under there, now Ichigo was more then sure he was not a pervert but that didn't change the fact that he was still a guy. He would be a fool not to notice her sexy Isane was but this was abit too much, Ichigo quickly turn away when felt something down below start to rise.

"Ichigo?" Isane ask with a Confuse look on her face, giving Ichigo a feeling she had know idea just what she was doing to him.

"Nothing, It nothing, anyway I think it time I head back now." Ichigo said wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Um Ichigo, you want to head back to Kukaku-san, in that?" Isane ask pointing to the window that had a good veiw of the rampaging storm outside, Ichigo's shoulders drop knowing he was had to stay at Isane's for the night, said lieutenant frowned at how odd Ichigo was acting, not all that sure what was wrong.

"Anyway since it still early why don't I bring out my deck of cards to play with?" Isane Said heading to the back as Ichigo walk over to the living room table. while he kept telling his self to keep his eyes on her face... For Isane's part she hadn't a clue why Ichigo stated acting this way but brash it aside for now

"Aw, here they are!" Isane exclaimed pulling out a deck of cards she kept in one of the kitchen cabinets, moving to the living room, Isane stop when she pass a full length mirror she kept in the kitchen before slowly backing up to look at it, for a very long minute... Isane didn't blink, move and she was all most sure she had stop breathing, before nearly chocking on her own breath at how she looks! _(No wonder Ichigo had started acting all__ Strange!_) She had all ways wore this outfit because it was comfortable, even more so when she had taken her usual bindings off, but now it look like she was getting ready for the two of them could do something later that night.

_Well as long as you are dress like this, you might as while open your top a bit more so Ichigo can see little of-_

Blushed, Isane quickly strangling that treacherous thought right away. (_No way!_) Isane thought looking down at her chest, Isane's breasts had always been big, even with the bindings they were still clearly in the D-cup range, but without them they were up to F! Looking down she really felt more self conscious at how much they show how little she was wearing which was nothing at all...

_And hopefully to night, things ago in way the make it so either you or Ichigo are wearing anything! _God no she had to stop thinking about this. Like, right now!

"Hey, you okay in there?" Ichigo call as she sign, now knowing where his odd behavior came from, Matsumoto would be so proud of her right now...

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute..." after willing down some of the red in her face Isane made her way in to the living room where Ichigo sat looking more then a little nervous.

"So how about a few games?" She ask nervous smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Now Isane and Ichigo would at admit that next hour had been the close thing to torture either one had ever gone thrown in their life... Not only had Ichigo been trying his best to keep his eye on a safe spot to Isane but she had also been having problems like with how the top of his shinigami robes was off because it was wet by the rain, giving Isane a very nice view his tone chest that she had to resist licking her lips and she knew Ichigo's eyes had flash to her breasts more the once. Odd as it was they both felt like the other was trying to Seduce them but it's very difficult for two who are abit socially awkward to seduce each other, especially if neither of them realizes that they're trying.<p>

"Well I think that enough for tonight." Isane said getting up and moving to get him a blanket had been more than happy to have a reason to turn away as he move to the couch.

"Here are some blankets, I'll be in the room down the hall if you need anything just me know.

_Or we can go back to my room and- (Shut up shut up shut up!)_

"Thank Isane."

"Well I'm turning in tonight, unless you would like to see the... Inside of my room said with a awkward suggestive smile,

"Maybe some other time." He started to laugh nervously and scratched the back of his head. mirror after taking a shower he expected to see himself, instead he saw his other.

"I see good night..." with that she went in her room, Ichigo let out a sign as he drop to the couch before turning the the small mirror next to him, only to come face-to-face with his inner hollow.

"Oh great. It's you again, what do you want now?" Ichigo bitterly said to the reflection. Lately he noticed Hichigo appear whenever he felt the need to talk to him whenever he deemed necessary. This in Ichigo's book should be never.

"**Hey King, got some fun for ya line up tonight, huh?"**

"Shut it, I'm not in the mood."

"**No,** **but are you really not going in there?"**

"Would you?"

"**Hell yeah! Have you seen what she was wearing?**"

"Go to Hell!"

"**Again no, Now take your ass in there in fuck her brains out!**"

"Are insane I can't just do go that out the blue!"

"**What the hell man, are you gay or something!**"

"HELL NO!" Was his fierce response.

"**Then why are you dicking around, she want you and you want her, so what the hold up**?"

"It just, just-"

"**JUST NOTHING! You need to quit being such a prude and get in there now!**"and with that his reflection returned to normal. (_Thanks for the help, Asshole!)'_ he Ichigo mentally said to his inner hollow, who chose to ignore him. Signing Ichigo up and begin moving to Isane knowing if he didn't at least try he never hear the end of it from his already annoying hollow, while hoping he wasn't making a huge mistake...

* * *

><p>Isane threw herself onto the bed, blushing and ashamed, as her cheeks were bright red. Had she really said of that to Ichigo? She would never be able to look him in the eyes again! Hell the guy probably thought she was a big perverted now.<p>

Still blushing and ashamed, she got up and walked over to the mirror. She took off the top of her yukata leaving her torso completely bare. Looking at her in the mirror she liked what she saw, she remembered hearing from a certain lieutenant that most men preferred their women well endowed, and she wonder Ichigo was no different.

"Um, Isane?" Ichigo had just enter her room, but was surprise by the site that met him,

"Oh, I'm so sorry Isane I completely forgot to knock; I'll just lea…" Ichigo had turning to go when Isane's hand shot out and grab him by the arm.

"No, stay. I don't particularly care. I just, stay, please stay." Ichigo was surprise by this but nodded, Ichigo sits down on the bed along with Isane beside him. Ichigo had to fight his sudden impulse to touch her.

Cannot believe he came in here to see me. I cannot believe it. And the top of my yukata is down, oh my god. Blushed slightly Isane took Ichigo's face in her hands, leant forward, watching the bead of perspiration fall off his skin. Ichigo gripped one of Isane's wrists, looking into her eyes.

"Come on, Ichigo! Kiss me!" "And Ichigo did just that. Lips to lips, their tongues meeting, and a night the two would never forget.

* * *

><p>Okay, let me start out by saying sorry for the long wait, but I'm still working on the lemon so bare with me but I will have it out with the next Chapters. To than see ya! ^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer:**I don't own Bleach nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their owners.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Things had really heated up in Isane room as she straddled Ichigo with her lips lock on his while stroking his cock, Isane had marveled at his size when they first take off their Shihakushō and wondered what it would feel like when she had it inside of her 'gasp' Isane had thrown her head back at feeling Ichigo hand squeezing her breast with his right hand as the other hand was place on her back.<p>

Getting even more aroused from the sounds of Isane's grunts and moans Ichigo gripped the waistline of her underwear slowly slipping the off, he knew this had already past the line of no return for the both of them and didn't know where it would lead them in the future but wanted to focus of this one night for now. Isane felt the last piece of her clothing come off and knew this was nearing closer to the moment she was waiting for but wanted things to last a little longer, She started stroking his length while massaging his balls as more moans escaped his lips, watching his face that held a look of pleasure. She noticed the dollop of precum on the tip of his cock and takes an experimental lick, liking the taste and placing the tip in her mouth, swirling her tongue on his glans lathering it with her saliva and releasing it with an audible pop before dragging her tongue along his length. Isane can't believe how much she enjoyed servicing and needed to thank Matsumoto later for all those class she made her, sister, Nanao, and Soifon go to that she was teaching.

"Isane!? Where did you learn..." Ichigo words died down in his throat the moment she started stroking his length and sensuously dragging her tongue along it before Isane placed his cock inside her mouth, bobbing her head at a steady pace as he grits his teeth trying to endure the pleasurable sensations. There was noway in hell she was going to tell him it was from Matsumoto teaching shewas able to do this.

_Let's see how long you could endure this?_' she decided to bring it up another notch as she slowly took in more of his length in her mouth until she reached the base of his cock and started to hum. The gesture caused him to release a throaty growl at how amazing it feels and unable to believe his girlfriend was doing this wonder where the hell she learn it from. With a growl he pulled her back and flip Isane on to her back and slowly went down in front of her pussy and latched on it, Ichigo had seen more then a few pornos thank to kago and knew what to do as his tongue darting inside her sex licking every inch his tongue could reach as he ground his thumb on her clit. Isane continuously screams out Ichigo's name as his cunnilingus slowly brought her to a powerful orgasm as she bucks her hips forward and presses his face into her sex coating his face in her juices.

Her body went limp as she sucked in as much as her burning lungs would allow, seeing dark spots dancing around her eyes. Ichigo finished licking her pussy clean before he went in front of her. looking her in the eyes as Isane felt his cock press on to her woman hood and gave a small nodded that she was ready as his impressive size stretched her to the limit. She pressed her hands firmly on his chest as moans escaped from her lips unable to believe at how deep he got when he bottomed out.

Ichigo looked at her one more time before he started to move, slowly at first trying to find her weak spots as his thrust quickly grew in fervor letting himself go and allowing his baser instincts to take hold. Her moans turned into full blown screams as Ichigo drove into her mercilessly with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as Ichigo kissed her mouth hungrily muffling her screams of pleasure, before they latched on her breast as his release quickly approaches. Ichigo slumped on top of Isane as he continues to pound into her with her arms wrapped tightly around his back.

"I'm about to cum Isane…" Ichigo breathes out doing his best to stave off his orgasm.

"Cum inside me…I, Ichigo…it's ok…" Isane replied as her climax quickly approaches. Ichigo pushes himself off Isane and braces himself on his arms as he pounds in to her faster, pushing himself deeper inside her as her hands grips his forearm tightly as their climax approaches and after a few more strokes he came, filling her womb with his seed. The feeling of his hot sperm inside caused her to climax screaming his name.

"Ichigo!"

"Isane!"

She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around Natsu, her nails digging on his back as her toes curled in ecstasy as Ichigo just wraps his arms around Isane as he pours his seed inside her. Ichigo initiated another heated kiss before he pulls back with his cock popping out of her soaked cunt, both of them finally tiring out and it wasn't long before sleep over came the two.

* * *

><p>The first rays of morning shine through a window causing a set of eyes to blink open trying to get use to the moring light, a young dark haired lady sigh before trying to get up only to realize someone had her ina vice grip. Looking down Soifon smile at the dark skin human before managing to free herself and headed for the shower room.<p>

"Todays ging to be a long day." Soifon mumble as yesterday came rushing back at her, Rangiku had trick her into saying she was dating Chad which shock everyone, even more then Isane dating Ichigo much to her annoyance. It was like they thought she couldn't get a date or something, that was course complete forgot when Nemu being ever so helpful pointed out that she had also started dating Ukitake-Taicho or rather her words as she said them were '_That not so surprising since I've been sleeping with Taicho Ukitake_' now that had cause a huge up roar!

Now Soifon knew at that point it was best to get out of there an while Soifon couldn't even really say she and Nemu was anything close to friends, Soifon still couldn't bring herself to leave the 12th Division lieutenant behind and grab her before getting the hell out of here as fast as she could. Though with all the rumor that were gong to start poping up before the day ended her friendship with Nemu was likely going to change.

Stepping into the shower and turning it on Soifon let the water rain down on her, not really looking foward to the day and now knew why Isane kept her being with Ichigo on the down low, Soifon a be sure to give her the heads up on what was happening, at that point a pair of dark arms wrab around her waist and pul her into the chest of her bed mate.

"EH I thought I fuck you into a coma." Soifon said looking up at him seductively before placing her right hand behind his head and pull him to a passionat kiss while her left hand grab his man hood and started stroking it.

"You almost did, and I got the bite marks to prove it." Chad said as they broke apart and he free hand to rub a place on his shoulder blade that had a rather noticeable bite mark on it, Soifon just grin viciously before placing his harden man inside her.

"Almost isn't good enough, this time I'll make sure you fall into a coma." Soifon and Chad nearly smirk thinking she said the samething last night, not that he was going to remind her. The guy didn't have a death wise ya know!

At the front door to the room of the second Division Taicho's quarters Omaeda walk in eating rice cracker like always looking for Soifon but didn't see her, that when he saw the clothing on the floor and the shower running and headed for the door some how completely missing the second set of cloths that clearly didn't belong to her.

Walking up to the door he was about to knock when the sound of moaning reach his ear surprising him, (_Is the Taicho in there masterbating!?_) Omaeda thought before grining and quietly opening the door a tip toe inside seeing the shower curtains pull close and slowly made his way to it, reaching out a hand Omaeda made sure he got his line ready before pulling it open!

"Taicho you shouldn't be in here masterbating alone when I'm more then willing to... Eh!?" Omaeda couldn't finish his line as his eye mat Soifon's surpising one as she was press againest a wall be Chad not that he knew the guys name mind you, Omaeda shock quickly wore off as it was replace with one of rage.

"You damn Ryoka! What the hell are you doing to my Taicho!?" Omaeda out his zanpakuto and slash at Chad who with out moving from hs spot caught he blade in his bare hands broke it in half!

"What the hell!" Omaeda shouted seeing his sword broken like that, however he didn't have long to dwell on it as a powerful killing intent hit him and he saw Soifon shooting him a look that clearly said I'd really like to kill you right now.

"Omaeda... What the hell are you doing here!?" Soifon growl and it amazed Chad and Omaeda how even in this position she was still very frighting.

"Taicho, I just came here to let you know the Yamamoto Soutaicho has order all Captains and lieutenants to report to first Division by noon when I found this Ryoka-"

"That enough!" Soifon shouted cutting him off.

"I got it, report to first Division! Now get out!" Soifon said sending him a dangerous glare, but Omaeda still trie to protest.

"But Taicho, this Ryoka is-" Omaeda trie sputtered but was give a death look in return.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Soifon roar and this time he did as he was told and ran out of there.

"Well that centainly kill the mood." Soifon mutter and sigh while Chad wonder if he should leave now before she look up to him.

"But we're still not done yet." Soifon statted causing him to sweat drop at her.

* * *

><p>Ruki made her way down the hall of the thirteenth division with Kiyone as they reach Ukitake-Taicho's office, the door soon opened and Ruki and Kiyone stepped into the office. Ukitake lifted his head up to acknowledge the two's presence before dropping back to his work while to their suprise Nemu sit on his desk and wave to them before goig back to the paper work in her hands.<p>

"Ukitake-Taicho, you call us here." Ruki said trying to keep her mind focus on the matter at hand but wasn't frinding it ease with how close Nemu was to Ukitake and the way she was sitting on his desk that all he had to do was look up and he'd have a clear view chest.

"Yes, Genryūsai-Dono has order all Captains and lieutenants to report to the first Division at once, and though we haven't gone through the ceremony yet I wanted to give you this now." he throwing her a lieutenant Division Badge much to her shock as Ukitake smile.

"Don't be so surprise Kuchiki-san, beating the 9th Espada make you more then capable in my eyes of becoming my lieutenant." Ukitake told her though he didn't feel the need to tell her Byakuya had been against her promotion since it would ruin her new rank her.

"Thank you Ukitake-Taicho! I will work hard to live up to your expectations!" Ruki said bowing as Kiyone look at her friend and smiled happy for her though she still could shake her thoughts of why Nemu was here.

"I look forward to it, now please get ready. We have a meeting in two hours and- Oh yeah! Your friend Kurosaki-san has been call as well." Ukitake said and Ruki nodded before her eyes landed back on Nemu and finally couldn't take it any more.

"Right Taicho, umm if you don't mind me asking, why is lieutenant Nemu here?" Ruki ask and Kiyone was glad as she had been on the verge of asking.

"Oh umm. She had come here yesteday to... drop something off. Since it was already late I had her stay at one of the barracks." Ukitake said while giving a slightly forced smile, hoping they believe him.

"Are you sure the reason se stay wasn't for something... else." Ruki ask trying not to be to blunt, Ukitake blink not not sure where she was getting at but then remember what Nemu had said last night and sweat drop.

"I see, Kuchiki-san I'd rather... keep personel matters like... that to myself. Please repect my wishs." Ukitake stated and the two quickly nodded understanding that it wasn't something he like to talk about.

'Thank you. Now like I said we have a meeting and two hours, so please take Kotetsu-san with you and get me files 7, 9, 13, and 21 from our archives and bring them here." Ukitake said and they quickly bow before leaving allowing him to sigh at the mess that had started before looking up at Nemu and trying to keep eyes on her's.

"This is becoming quiet something huh." Ukitake said causing Nemu to raise an eye brow before pulling out a book, 'that she kept god only knows where' and open it up.

"Now that we are alone and with two hours to spair, the book says the're is just enough time for sex." She stated, making his eyes bug out and causing him to splutter, (_Where the heck did she get such a book!?_) Ukitake thought with his jaw drop open and she took that advantage to kiss him on the lips, making the blood in his body rush to his cheeks. Ukitake also realize at that momet be was going to be very tire for the meet.


End file.
